


What To Do When Your Kitty Ghoulfriend Won't Wake Up

by erobororo



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Haise is a meow, Kuro is a woof, Kuroneki | Black-haired Kaneki, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, anime furry bullshit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-16
Updated: 2016-04-16
Packaged: 2018-06-02 16:33:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6573730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/erobororo/pseuds/erobororo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kaneki just wants to go about his morning but a certain pudding haired half-ghoul-cat is keeping him from doing anything.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What To Do When Your Kitty Ghoulfriend Won't Wake Up

**Author's Note:**

> A reupload because I deleted my old account, like a fool. Short and sweet, very silly.

The first thing he feels upon waking are the subtle vibrations of rain pattering against the window near the bed, gliding from windowsill to bedsheets, wrapping up his resting figure.

The second, and not at all subtle, thing he feels upon waking is a 127 pound half-ghoul slumping over him like deadweight, hands kneading into his side like a baker tending to dough.

Kaneki blinks off the lull one eye at a time, peering down at the person currently latched onto his body. Two-toned fuzzy ears brush against his neck, and if it weren’t for the dulled over senses of sleep he’d be itching to scratch at the spot, but for now the texture feels good against his tingly skin. Somewhere between his calves a tail twitches, and that definitely tickles, but he does nothing, can’t really do anything when a half-cat-ghoul-human is interfering with his ability to move. He tries to shift his position from supine to side, to absolutely no avail.

“Haise,” he attempts softly, one weak hand rising to settle in ashen hair. “Gotta get up…also, your tail…”

Sasaki removes his tail to thwack against the top of Kaneki’s knees, ignoring the other request and getting in the way even more, kneading hands wandering to every spot they can find and head nuzzling further onto him.

“Haiseee, I’m serious,” he enunciates through a laugh. “I need my coffee and so do you.”

Sasaki stills his ministrations, and for a moment Kaneki thinks he’s won, but then warm arms are tucked above and below his body to pull him into a squeeze as his companion’s face presses against his cheek. The scent of last night’s washing fills his senses when grey threads bristle his nose, and he can feel his own stump of a tail begin to wag languidly under the covers. This only seems to spur on the half-cat even more, who’s now taken it upon himself to relocate entirely on top of him and settle barely an inch away from his face.

And then there’s a mewl.

And then there’s several mewls and tail twitches and hand kneadings and head nuzzles and Kaneki has never seen Sasaki like this before.

He’s not sure what to do with it. He only wants to start his day like any other day, yet another part of him is incredibly pleased by the incessant cling of a partner always so leading and independent. He thinks, as their chins bump, that it’s a nice change of pace to be the one being depended on. Very nice.

Sasaki wriggles into a more cozy position, hands finally resting at a spot on his chest. Kaneki hums to himself, bringing both arms to Sasaki’s back and inspecting the needy being before him.

“Hrmm.” He drags his hands up to cup Sasaki’s cheeks, tilting his head left and right. “You missed a spot.”

Kaneki brings one of Sasaki’s ears to his mouth, curling his tongue to roll off the fuzzy tips with a slobbery line before nibbling along the soft cartilage.

“Ah…” The reaction is barely above a whimper, body tense in Kaneki’s arms. “You don’t…have t––”

“But I’m going to anyway and that’s that,” he interjects, slurring the syllables with a mouth full of kitty ears.

When his partner doesn’t ease up, he begins rubbing circles up and down Sasaki’s back, thumbs gliding along the spine, and the combination makes the deadweight turn into mush in his arms. A warm sigh expels over his skin and their tails brush as Sasaki’s figure sinks against his own, completely giving in.

It almost feels like power at the end of his teeth and fingertips, to turn someone so intent on catering to others and not showing a sign of dependency to relinquish it all in this moment. To be trusted enough to take over, however small of a gesture. To be wanted, needed. It’s not something he’s familiar with, but the control, however small, causes heat to travel all throughout him. He could get used to this.

“Haise~” Kaneki purrs––if dogs could purr––and licks along the ridges. But there’s no response. No reaction, save for a sudden light snoring to combat the nearby rain. 

“Are you really asleep…”

The deadweight on his body returns, trapping him beneath covers and sheets from beginning the day like he originally planned. He starts to regret wanting more of this, until Sasaki shifts in his embrace, yawning a tired meow into a mumble.

“Mmlove you, Ken…”

Kaneki smiles into gradient bristles, getting the both of them more comfortable and burying a greedy nose into that hair. 

“Love you too, Haise.”

All doubt casts away as he resigns to fall back asleep, hoping this will be the new start of his mornings.


End file.
